Allison and Angel
This article focuses on the interactions between Allison and Angel Overview The pyromaniac and daredevil seemed like a very likely pair from their personalities alone. They did not interact significantly until Safest Catch, though they spent most of Sing Your Heart Out together because of the drama they accidentally struck up with Camille. This incident sealed their relationship as friends, and they became much closer. During Fire Insults at Will, Angel risked getting disqualified to help Allison sneak out after dark, and he revealed that he had been going through fire withdrawals. Allison was the only competitor aware of Angel's withdrawals and helped him hide that he was burning things when he thought nobody could see. The only strain on their relationship was when Allison was jealous of Angel's friendship with Isaac. When she questioned why he always favored Isaac over her, Angel claimed he liked them both equally, unintentionally hurting the Goth. Although Allison defended Angel's elimination as being unjust, their friendship was at a low when he was forced to leave the film set. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment﻿ Opening Sequence In the opening sequence, Angel and Allison were sitting together on the steps of the jail set mesmorized by the flowers that they were burning. They were also sitting next to each other during the final shot of the cast. The Bachelor Isn't Interested Before the second part of the challenge, Angel and Allison were two of the four people left in The Oscars' room at the mansion. Angel was having trouble taking down the curtain in the room, so Allison tossed him a pair of scissors with a teasing, "Hey, genius". He used them to cut down the curtain and thanked her. Safest Catch Allison chose Angel and Paul as two teammates that she thought she could trust and met with them in the lobby. Angel questioned if it was for an alliance, but she quickly denied it. She then claimed that Avery was the one who stole The Emmys' music video and framed Zack. The guys argued that the team had decided that Elena had done it, though Allison had proof that it was most likely Avery. She was able to convince them not to trust the drama queen. Later when Angel rope burned his hands during the challenge, Allison gave up her captain position to trade places with him, teasing him about his injury. Sing Your Heart Out At the beginning of the episode, Angel and Allison were sitting on the couch in The Lounge watching television with Isaac. Allison teased the boys about their close friendship, and Angel mocked her for her terrible relationship with Avery. During the challenge, they were both elected as singers for their team and supported cheating to win the challenge. After Angel and Isaac's prank on Wes succeeded, the pyromaniac chose to spend his time with the daredevil rather than his roommate. He was afraid that Camille was seriously hurt by the hot sauce in her eye, so to distract himself he got Allison to look in her purse. Inside they found a large diamond, but weren't able to find out more because a raging Camille attacked them. They managed to escape from her and took cover in the confessional, where they rewrote "Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley" as a Camille bashing song. After Angel's perfomance, the pair celebrated the insults only for Camille to interrupt. She tried to hurt them, but was apprehended by Chef Hatchet and the police. The police congratulated Allison and Angel for helping catch Veronique Chevalier, a wanted French jewel thief and Camille's true identity. We All Fall Down Allison and Angel had teamed up to make macaroni and cheese for the others. Angel turned the burner up too high because he wanted more heat and they ended up with sticky, goopy mush. They both lost their races in the first round of the challenge and were glad they were out when they saw the next obstacle course. In the last round of the challenge, the pair managed to eliminate Sebastian to help Paul by pummeling the gambler with sports balls. They high fived and told Paul they had his back. Fire Insults at Will At the beginning of the episode, Angel and Allison snuck out of The Hotel after dark. When Allison said they might be disqualified if they were caught, Angel hesitated but chose to take the risk and accompany her. She assumed he could pick a lock, and though he criticized her for saying that he could do "stereotypical criminal things" he actually could. They explored the elimination area to find out who got eliminated the previous night. They were chased out of the amphitheater by rabid fans and hid on the roof of the jailhouse set after a close encounter with a pair of security guards. While Allison laughed over what had happened with the fans, Angel seemed dazed. He made several fire-related comments, and she realized that he was going through a fire withdrawal. He described his problem to her, and she promised that she would take him out one night just to escape the film set. During the challenge, they grouped up with Paul and headed into the woods. While Paul worried about thier idea of staying in one spot, Allison and Angel both supported it and outnumbered him. Angel was soon shot by Sebastian. The pyromaniac gave the daredevil his extra paintballs before telling her to run. Teeth When somebody found evidence that Angel had been burning things in the kitchen the previous night at breakfast, Allison tried to question if he was okay. She was interrupted by Isaac, who took over the entire conversation and left her out. The daredevil pouted and glared at the troublemaker as they talked. Avery sat beside Allison and teased her about being jealous, which Allison responded harshly to but did not deny. When Angel was caught by Wes during the challenge, Allison rushed to help him to his feet. He explained that Wes was doing well in the challenge, and they attempted to figure out what prey was left hiding. Avery joined their conversation, recruiting them both to help her in a scheme to stop Wes and gain Allison the bonus points from Rachel Claire. After the challenge, Angel congratulated Allison for winning. He mentioned that he hadn't done well in a challenge since they wrote the song about Camille. Allison moved the conversation topic onto them as a pair, but Isaac interrupted once again. Angel left her for his roommate, which frustrated Allison to the point of agreeing to a temporary alliance with Avery. Flashing Lights After Avery barged in on their conversation, Allison asked Paul not to mention that he knew that the daredevil and drama queen were working together. Paul asked if Angel knew since he was her closest friend, and she asked him not to tell. Later, Paul noticed Angel and Allison together on the red carpet posing for pictures. The pyromaniac and daredevil were reluctantly interviewed by Rachel Claire. Angel mentioned that his contract had a clause preventing him from setting fires, which Allison tried to make into a joke. When Rachel Claire brought up Allison's relationship with Avery, she became uncomfortable in fear that Angel would discover their alliance. When Sebastian interrupted the interview, both were rather hostile towards the opposing competitor. When Allison was caught making gestures with Avery, she was able to hide her true intentions from Angel, though Sebastian caught on. Angel and Allison were seated next to each other at the press conference. They answered a question together about how they felt about the Camille incident, responding that it freaked them out. Avery called them "the Wonder Twins" because of their identical answers. After the elimination ceremony, Avery revealed that Allison had agreed to try and eliminate Isaac with her because of her jealousy over his friendship with Angel. Allison's role in the plan was to distract Angel through the challenge, as he was Isaac's common sense. When this plan failed, she was able to convince Angel to vote for Cara, supposedly because she did the worst during the challenge. Thirteen Allison continued to fear that Angel would discover her involvement with Cara's elimination, so she tried to avoid him. Unforunately, she found him in the stairwell. She secretly watched him lighting things until he realized she was there. Though she claimed she wouldn't tell, he still cleaned his evidence up. When he revealed that he had been burning objects for eight hours, the Goth was concerned. When Angel left to let Allison return to her errand for Paul, she watched him in curiosity until he exited through the door. Angel revealed to Isaac that Allison had told him to vote for Cara, unknowingly exposing her involvement with the elimination. Later, Angel was in disbelief that Allison did not think the explosion at the losers' press conference was real. Allison, Angel, and Isaac grouped up when escaping the zombies. Allison and Isaac argued, and Angel tried to seperate them. When Allison attempted to smack Isaac, Angel grabbed her arm and glared. She apologized, though she claimed Isaac had started it. When Angel was unable to react after Isaac told him to leave him to the zombies, Allison pulled him away. Angel asked Allison why she was acting so harshly, and the daredevil admitted that she was genuinely frightened because she really thought she was going to die. Despite her vulnerable response, Angel criticized her for fighting with Isaac, and Allison accused him of always putting Isaac first. Angel said that he didn't "play favorites" and that he liked her and Isaac equally, which upset Allison. She tried to give him the silent treatment, though it was interrupted when they heard Rachel Claire crying. When Allison fell into a grave, Angel warned her of the zombies emerging from the dirt around her. He tried to help her up, though she was pulled down by the undead before he could. When Rachel Claire chose Angel for elimination, Allison and Isaac instantly protested. Allison claimed that he didn't deserve to leave, though Chris claimed there was nothing he could do. After the pyromaniac was forced to walk the Red Carpet of Shame, Allison began to sulk. All I Want is Revenge Allison mentioned when she was roomed with Minerva that despite the fact that Angel was gone, she was not planning on making any other friends to take his place. When she said this at breakfast, Isaac retorted something back, initiating an argument. Isaac eventually called Allison "a sappy girl with a crush", saying that she sighed over Angel when she thought nobody could see. Allison denied the accusation. Trivia *In the original draft of the story, Angel and Allison were in a relationship. This was changed to a friendship that could be perceived as either a one-sided or mutual attraction, depending on how one reads into it. *Other than Isaac, Allison and Angel seem to have similar opinions about the other contestants. For example, they both hate Avery and Camille, generally dislike Sebastian, and like Paul. *Oddly, many significant changes in their friendship happen because of Avery. Their first significant interaction was a result of Allison's distrust of the drama queen, and it was the girls' secret alliance that caused a sense of uncertainty between Angel and Allison. *Originally Allison was able to speak Spanish to give her a deeper connection with Angel. This was removed from the story, though she could understand when he told her shut up in Spanish during Thirteen. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships